Destiny of the way love and heart 4
by Jasmine Alland
Summary: kisah akhir antara Sasuke dan Sakura...


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Jasmine Alland

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Chapter 4:

Destiny of The Way for Love and Heart

(Sakura and Sasuke story)

Beberapa hari kemudian diklan Haruno…

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi kedua klan.

Hari bahagia kedua klan.

"Nona cantik sekali," kata Ino memuji kecantikan Sakura.

"Semoga anda bahagia," Ino memeluk sedih Sakura.

Ino juga prihatin.

Pernikahan hanya dilakukan sekali seumur hidup yang kita lakukan dengan orang yang kita cintai.

Namun nasib boleh menentukan dan catatan takdir tak bisa diubah.

"Terimakasih Ino," kata Sakura sedih.

"Calon suami anda sangat tampan," kata Ino.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Ino mengangguk.

"Beliau terlihat begitu terpelajar dan sangat serasi dengan nona," jawab Ino.

Sakura menghela napas berat.

Tak lama kemudian, Hana dan Riku memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"Cantik sekali," ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Hana lalu membelai rambut putrinya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagimu," kata Hana.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Tersenyumlah… Karena hari ini kau adalah wanita yang paling cantik,"

"Tuan, nyonya, nona… Ini sudah saatnya," kata dayang yang berjaga didepan pintu.

Dengan segera Ino mengambil tudung untuk menutupi kepala Sakura sehingga wajah Sakura tidak tampak.

Dan membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Di ruang yang berbeda,

"Kau sangat tampan sobat!" Puji Naruto melihat Sasuke memakai baju pengantin.

Sasuke diam saja tidak menjawab pujian Naruto.

"Tersenyumlah! Hari ini hari yang penting bagimu," kata Sikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Calon istrimu ini cantik bahagialah sedikit," kata Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Tanya Chiba dan Sikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia cantik sekali… Kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju," jelas Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto lalu menggeleng.

"Haaah…Jadi belum?" Teriak Chiba yang lalu dipelototi oleh Sikamaru dan Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli…" Kata Sasuke malas.

Sekarang ini perasaannya tidak sama dengan sebelumnya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dalam hatinya.

Yang ia ketahui sebagai cinta.

Cinta yang pertama kali menyentuhnya.

_Jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati._ Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan muda… Ini sudah saatnya.." kata dayang yang tadi merapikan ruangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian,

Upacara pernikahan yang diselenggarakan didesa Haruno ini sangat meriah.

Alunan musik membahana dan para dayang yang hilir mudik karena begitu sibuk.

Kedua mempelai akhirnya dipertemukan.

Mereka menggenggam tali berwarna merah yang melambangkan ikatan yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Hormat pada kedua orang tua," kata sang Penghulu keras.

Keduanya menurut dan membungkukkan badan menghadap kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hormat pada langit dan bumi," perintah sang Penghulu lalu diikuti oleh kedua mempelai.

"Hormat pada para arwah leluhur!" perintahnya lagi.

Sakura menurut saja dan membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan sang calon suaminya.

Ia tidak bisa memandang calon suaminya karena tudung berwarna merah pekat ini menghalangi pandangannya.

Ia jadi tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Ia hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan dai suaminya.

Melangkah dan mengikutinya membungkukkan badan.

"Pasangan yang serasi…" kata beberapa orang dengan bisik-bisik.

"Mempelai prianya tampan sesuai dengan nona Sakura,"

Sakura menjadi penasaran.

Bagaimana wajah sang calon suaminya.

Tapi disisi lain hatinya tidak mengizinkannya melihat sang calon suami.

Karena hatinya tahu ada seseorang yang telah diam-diam masuk dalam hatinya.

Dilain pihak,

Sasuke hanya mengikuti intruksi dari sang penghulu.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Melakukan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke penasaran dengan wajah sang calon istrinya.

Karena ia diselubungi tudung merah pekat yang tidak tembus pandang.

Dan ia juga yakin sang wanita ini juga tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Karena dari tadi ia hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Hormat antara suami dan istri," perintah sang penghulu.

Sasuke lalu menghadap istrinya.

Lalu membungkukkan badan.

Upacara pernikahan usai diakhiri dengan hormat antara kedua mempelai.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai,

"Jangan lepas tudungmu," perintah Hana sambil mengusap-usap lengan putrinya.

"Kenapa bu?" Protes Sakura.

"Aku sudah lelah menggunakan ini sejak tadi,"

"Pokoknya jangan! Biar suamimu yang melakukannya," kata Hana.

"Ini tradisi,"

Akhirnya Sakura menurut dan tidak membuka tudungnya.

Ia lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menunggu suaminya.

Waktu berputar cepat,

Malam telah larut.

Suasana yang ramai berubah menjadi hening .

Hanya ada suara para dayang yang sibuk membersihkan ruangan yang dipakai upacara.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia melihat istrinya duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Ia masih mengenakan tudungnya.

Sasuke duduk dikursi lalu memandanginya sejenak.

Ia kemudian memandang keluar jendela.

Menatap turunnya salju.

Cuaca yang begitu dingin.

Pikirannya saat ini sama dengan pikirannya tadi pagi.

Ia menjadi kesal sendiri karena takdir berakhir ditangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidurlah dulu," kata Sasuke pada istrinya.

Mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada kesalnya.

Kemudian Sasuke keluar ruangan secara diam-diam.

Disudut lain,

Sakura membuka tudungnya.

Menatap pintu yang telah ditutup rapi.

Ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

_Apakah pernikahan ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar?_ Tanya Sakura.

_Bagaimana bisa berjalan lancar kalau suaminya saja tidak menginginkannya?_

Ditempat yang berbeda,

"Sikamaru… Buka jendelanya!" Ucap Sasuke agak keras.

Seketika Sikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat membuka kunci jendelanya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sikamaru keras.

"Aku mau menginap disini," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa!" Tanya Sikamaru.

"Sssst.." Cegah Sasuke.

"Kau mau membangunkan ayah dan ibumu?"

"Kau benar-benar gila!" Kata Sikamaru.

"Ini malam pertamamu dengan istrimu tapi kau malah kesini,"

"Aku tidak gila!" Sentak Sasuke frustasi.

"Lalu apa lagi kalau tidak gila?" Tanya Sikamaru dongkol.

Lalu dibalas pelototan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sikamaru.

Menyandarkan dirinya didinding.

"Aku hanya tidak mau… Aku tahu gadis itu juga pastinya tidak mau," kata Sasuke parau.

"Melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak ia… cintai," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitinya,"

Sikamaru tersenyum.

"Kau memang lelaki sejati,"

Sasuke menyeringai dan lalu memberi Sikamaru sebuah jotosan.

"Terserah kau saja… Tapi aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi masalah," Sikamaru memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja!"

Keesokan harinya,

Naruto masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Ia melihat sahabatnya yang kemarin ia lihat telah menikah ada dihadapannya, Sikamaru, dan Chiba.

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras!" Kata Naruto.

"Melewatkan malam pertama dengan gadis yang begitu cantik dan terpelajar,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Sudah sejak kemarin ia dikatai hal-hal yang tidak mau didengarnya saat ini.

Dari ejekan 'gila' sampai 'tidak waras' yang tak ada bedanya.

"Tapi sayang sekali Sakura mengalami nasib yang mengenaskan," kata Naruto.

'_Sakura'?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dia tidur sendiri dimalam pertamanya sebagai istri," celoteh Naruto.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil menatap bingung pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Memang ada Sakura lain yang kita bicarakan?"

"Sakura Haruno,?" Tanya Sasuke lemas.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ada apa sih Sasuke?" Tanya Chiba heran.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dan pergi dari rumah Sikamaru.

Diiringi dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya.

_Apakah benar Sakura yang 'itu'? _

_Yang selama dua minggu yang lalu bersamanya? _ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

_Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia bukan 'Sakura yang itu'?_

_Seingatnya Sakura yang 'itu' tidak menyebutkan marganya._

_Apakah dia?_

Dilain tempat,

Sakura tidak berselera menatap makanannya.

Ia memandang keluar jendela.

Desa Haruno saat ini tertutup oleh tebalnya salju.

Terlihat seperti hamparan negeri putih yang apik.

"Nona… Makanlah walau hanya sedikit," kata Ino.

Sejak tadi ia melihat nona-nya itu belum menyentuh sebutir nasipun.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali," ucapnya pelan.

"Nanti kalau aku lapar aku akan memanggilmu,"

Ino tidak bisa berkata lagi.

Ia tahu sifat Sakura yang tidak bisa dipaksa dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Baiklah… Tapi nanti nona harus makan," Ino memperingatkan.

Lalu ia menghilang dibalik pintu geser kayu dan kertas.

_Bagaimana kabar Sasuke saat ini? _

_Apa ia baik-baik saja? _

_Apa ia masih tinggal disana?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

_Tidak! Tidak boleh! _

_Sekarang aku sudah memiliki suami_

_.Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke lagi._

Tiba-tiba pintu geser dibuka dengan keras.

Sakura terkesiap keras karena kaget.

Disudut yang berbeda,

Sasuke melihat gadis yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Wajah itu semakin cantik karena berhias dan mengenakan pakaian yang indah.

Matanya yang sehijau daun Sakura itu menatapnya dengan heran juga terkejut.

Ia tidak menyangka.

Selama ini Sakura yang sudah ia kenal adalah 'istrinya'.

"Sa..Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke mencoba menahan untuk tidak melonjak gembira.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Sakura… Ternyata kaulah orang yang menjadi istriku," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ini..ini..apakah benar?"

"Iya… Aku juga baru tahu," kata Sasuke senang.

"Karena kemarin kau ditutupi oleh tudung merah pekat itu, sehingga kau dan aku tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain," jelasnya.

"Ja..jadi..kau.." Sakura tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura juga begitu.

Ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

Tiba-tiba rombongan kedua orang tua mereka datang.

Mereka menyaksikan adegan yang tak mereka sangka sebelumnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Lalu tersenyum menatap kehadiran kedua orang tua mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Goda Hana.

"Kami tidak mengganggu acara kalian'kan?" Goda Fugaku.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk," celoteh Mikoto.

"Tapi maukah kalian menceritakan apa yang terjadi…" Ucap Riku penasaran.

Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum.

Merekapun mulai menceritakan kisah mereka.

END

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY^_^

I HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY THE OTHER SASU-SAKU LOVE STORY

FROM : Jasmine Alland

Seulas tentang "Destiny of The Way for Love and Heart."

Ide cerita ini muncul ketika saya melihat banyak sekali cerita roman tentang SasuSaku.

Dengan berbagai versi yang tentunya unik dan menarik.

Kenapa judul yang saya pilih terlalu panjang?

Itu karena memang cerita ini bersambung dengan 4 judul berbeda.

Maka dari itu saya menggabungkan 4 judul tersebut.


End file.
